Conventionally, there is known a non-burning type flavor inhaler for inhaling flavor without burning. The non-burning type flavor inhaler has an atomizer configured to atomize an aerosol source without burning.
With such a non-burning type flavor inhaler, power source output is supplied to the atomizer in a puff duration during which a puff action is performed, and power source output is not supplied to the atomizer in a non-puff duration during which the puff action is not performed. That is, the above-described non-burning type flavor inhaler requires at least sensor for detecting a puff duration. As such a sensor, it is possible to use a sensor configured to output a value changed depending on the puff action (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).